Goreham-Hogg
Goreham-Hogg is one of the lieutenants of the Gittish Empire in IX. Appearance He is a huge pig-like beast that wields a ball-and-chain weapon, which he uses to attack with. Personality Biography Games Main Games IX Goreham-Hogg was one of Godwynn's Triumgorate during the war 300 prior to the story. He was burned to a crisp by Greygnarl. Greygnarl then took his seal which he would later give to the hero. During the game, Hogg is resurrected as an undead pig monster. But like most of the empire there are gaps in his memory and his oblivious to his own condition. Put in charge of the prison Gortress, he presides over the hero when he is captured by the empire. Not very smart, he believes Hootingham-Gore made a mistake and that the hero is not a celestrian due to having lost the wings and halo. Thus he has the hero work with the human prisoners rather then being bound and having his/her power drained. But having been giving Hogg's own seal by Greygnarl and thus being able to pass the magic barrier, the hero and Sterling organize a prison riot and attack Hogg. Confused as to why the hero has his seal, Hogg nonetheless attacks them. It is only after being defeated again that Goreham remembers his own death, and dies again in confusion wondering what's happened to the empire. He is then resurrected in the Realm of the Mighty by Corvus, and the heroes have to defeat him a second time to proceed. =Battles = 1st Encounter= Tough guy tattoo (100%) |skills = Attack, Critical attack, ball and chain swing (attacks all and chance of confusion), Psyche Up |note = One of the Triumgorate. He sealed those who fell from the skies in cells and sucked out their power. Was burnt to a cinder by Greygnarl's blazing breath three centuries ago, and brought back as a horrific hog. |location = Gortress - L1}} Goreham-Hogg only uses physical attacks, and is a fairly easy boss. He can hit one character for moderate damage, and has a second attack which deals a guaranteed critical hit for around 170 damage, or he can hit the whole party. High defence is the best way to survive. As long as you have a Priest healing, he should fall fairly easily. He has a weakness to Ice that Mages can take advantage of. |-| 2nd Encounter= Tough guy tattoo Densinium |skills = Attack, Critical attack, ball and chain swing (attacks all and chance of confusion), Psyche Up |note = Mini-boss, pretty much the same as it was except its HP is halved, Attack and Agility is a little more, and gives less reward upon defeat. |location = Realm of the Mighty - L3}} Greham-Hogg is exactly the same as before, though his HP is halved and his attack and agility have received negligible bonuses. As a result, he will fall even faster than the first time. =Attributes Resistance = Trivia *He ridicules others by calling them swine which is ironic as he is now a pig. Related enemies *Hammibal Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Villains